Qadir Harklot
Qadir Harklot was a warrior, sellsword and member of the Eternal Companions. His wife, Midori Rivera, often accompanied him in contracts or missions. As a man for hire, Qadir had sworn not to kill or harm others unless absolutely necessary. Despite his wish to avoid violence, Qadir was none the less a skilled fighter and competed regularly in tournaments. He was close friends with McKenna, Alexander, as well as Carlo and Toan before their betrayal. History Qadir's parentage remains unknown and very little is known about his infancy. Growing up in a foster shelter within slums of Lut Gholein, he started practicing fighting at the age of six and would eventually become a smith's apprentice for several years. When he was old enough to wield a proper blade, Qadir began learning and practicing swordsmanship from mercenaries within the city at the price of attending their equipment at the forge. Having grown up in a poor and vulnerable environment, Qadir developed a bold morale against killing. However, his skill with a blade proved useful as he began attending tournaments as a page, then a squire, and then eventually a competitor. In 1262, at the age of 18, he won a tournament that earned him a hundred gold coins, which would later be used to upgrade his weaponry and armor. That same year, he met and fell in love with Midori Rivera, who at the time was an archer and associate to a organized crime syndicate within the sewers beneath Lut Gholein. A year later, Qadir and Midori married. After the Emergence of Evil, which left Lut Gholein in a state of perpetual strife, Qadir and Midori began lives as vigilantes by catching bounties on known murderers and thieves across the Aranoch desert. This led the couple to cross paths with Toan and his gang, who then introduced them to the Eternal Companions, an organization that restores stability to the realm of Sanctuary. In 1268, He and Midori became official members of the Eternal Companions have since remained close to Toan. Lut Gholein began healing through the efforts of Lord Jared and the Eternal Companions, and Toan's gang, including Qadir, were positioned as constables within the city. A guardian to the common folk of Lut Gholein, Qadir made it his mission to protect the denizens in a time of civil urnest. Before long, Qadir became Toan's main enforcer against the rise of the criminal underworld, opposing gang bosses such as Vikkard. Qadir, along with his wife, were often present during council meetings held by Executor Ikeda at the Eternal Companions' headquarters in Lut Gholein. ''Betrayal and Death'' Not long after joining Toan's gang and engulfing himself in the duties of the Eternal Companions, Qadir's wife Midori began a secret relationship with Toan's confidant Carlo Paulo Izumi. Toan eventually caught wind of his assistant's nighttime activities with Midori, but instead of confronting Qadir of his lover's betrayal he instead kept it secret and urged Carlo to eliminate Qadir should he find out. Their sexual relationship remained secret for over a year and many rumors began accumulating within the ranks of the Eternal Companions. Eventually, Alec Kylar learned the truth through mind reading; reluctant to tell the young warrior of the affair, Alec instead distanced himself from Carlo and Midori due to their deceit. Toan, knowing of Alec's ability to mind read, menacingly advised the Dark Templar to "tread lightly." Before long Qadir began to hear the rumors himself but initially dismissed them due to his blind love for Midori. However, Qadir's suspicions were answered when one day after a council meeting he was confronted by Alec and told not to trust Toan and his minions. This warning from Alec would soon lead to Qadir's discovery of Carlo and Midori's lust. In 1269, after many months of hearing the rumors continue on about Midori's affair with Carlo, and the former's denial, Qadir followed and spied on Midori until he discovered the truth. Upon confronting Carlo about it, Toan intervened and detained Qadir. Locked and confined in solitary confinement for several days, Toan eventually released Qadir for good behavior and made him promise not to involve himself with Carlo. Upon returning home, Qadir found that Midori had moved out and began living with Carlo. Enraged by her absence and betrayal, Qadir confronted Carlo in broad daylight and challenged him to a fight; Carlo found ease and defeating Qadir in single combat, for the latter's blade had no use against magic. In the following days, a defeated but still capable Qadir retreated into the sewers beneath Lut Gholein in attempt to hide from Toan and his minions. Carlo confronted Toan regarding the conflict with Qadir, the former revealing his love and wish for marriage upon Midori. Toan misleadingly interpreted Carlo's desire as a wish for Qadir's assassination so that he may marry his widow, thus placed a bounty on Qadir without Carlo's consent. Within days, criminal assassins within the Lut Gholein underworld caught wind of Toan's silent bounty and killed Qadir. Toan, obliged to pay off the assassins for their completed contract, soon faced harsh criticism by both Carlo and Midori. Toan gave the lovers a grave warning not to let Qadir's death become connected to them, else the leaders of the Eternal Companions would strip their powers away and lay down harsh punishment. Character and Appearance Qadir was a kind, perspicacious man toward his allies, but stern and dominating to his enemies. He loved his wife Midori dearly and had claimed several times he would kill for her, despite his personal code of honor to avoid violent tendencies. Toan, one of his oldest allies, observed that he lacked leadership and viewed him as a sheep. McKenna has stated Qadir as a "simpleton" and often reflects on his uplifting moral attitude.